Guilty Hearts
by Crystal2913
Summary: The hardest part of life is finding where you fit in. For Hermione Riddle it's harder then most. Follow her school years which lead up to the hardest choice of all, Siding with her father or her friends. Can a lifetime of pretending, change everything?


Guilty Hearts

Is there a difference between good and evil? Is it all prospective? Is there middle ground?

Getting ready for school

Year one – age 11

Malfoy Manor - last day of summer break

* * *

><p>I woke up early than usual, with one thought in my head. "School Tomorrow" I couldn't hold in my excitement. I was finally going to Hogwarts! I quickly got dressed and ran across the hall to Draco's room. Making my way to his bed I climbed up and sat next to him, reaching down to shake him.<p>

"Draco! Come on get up! We are getting our stuff for school today!" I heard a muffled response and shook him harder. "wake UP!"

"Uuugg…I'm up" he finally answered drowsily sitting up, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Hurry," I demanded; pulling the blankets from him and pushing him off the bed. "You need to get dressed quickly"

"Why do we have to rush," he asked making his way to the clothes … slowly... just to annoy me, "We have all day"

"We need to hurry because I said so!" I huffed as I made my way to him, pushing him towards his clothes and quickly helping him change.

"You're always so bossy, but I guess you are the boss." He said playfully but as soon as I heard those words I stopped. I didn't want to be anyone's boss, I didn't want servants!

"No!" I quickly pulled away from him, looking at the ground, my voice all but a whisper. "You don't have to do as I say. If you don't want to go now we can just go later, or we don't have to go at all if you wish. We can send someone else out and they can ge-"I was cut off by Draco as he pulled me to him and lifted my head to meet his eyes.

"Calm down" He wrapped his arms around me holding me close. "I didn't mean it like that. I know I have a choice." I fought to hold back the tears swelling in my eyes. "Come on, don't cry Hermione" I tried not to and buried my head in his chest. "It's ok" he whispered in my ear and rubbed my back to calm me.

"I'm sorry Draco, I shouldn't stress out over things...'

"No its ok, I know it is hard on you. The adults always talking about their plans for you, how great you'll be, how powerful, how you will rule the world. I know it's not what you want but you do it anyway because it would have made your father proud. I can understand that, but you never have to doubt my allegiance to you. I've always been with you and I hope I always will be." He pulled my head up from his chest so our eyes met. "I love you Hermione Riddle" his words were whispered against my lips as he place a chaste kiss on them.

"I love you too, so much Draco. and I will do anything and everything to keep you by my side." I gave him a tight hug, my head once again buried in his chest. He held me tightly for as long as I needed and only separated when an elf popped in to announce breakfast was ready.

"Come on Hermione, no more sad thoughts, aren't you excited about school." At the mention of school I couldn't help brightening up and smiled.

"Yes, come on we have a long day ahead of us." I answered leaving his room and heading down to breakfast.

* * *

><p>"My lady, good morning" I was greeted at the dining hall by Lucius, and Narcissa. Oh how I hated the way they act towards me. As if I was their master.<p>

"Morning" I mumbled back making my way to my seat. These Malfoys all but raised me since my father died. And they still act so distant. Never a punishment or a harsh word, Always a "yes My Lady" to anything I wanted. But maybe that wasn't enough for me maybe I wanted to be loved by the people who raised me. Was that too much to ask… Of course I never asked, but did I have to. Draco can love me for me why couldn't they.

"My lady we need to go over the plans for this coming year, and how you are to conduct yourself." Lucius said as he drew his wand. "I will be putting a glamour on you that will last the whole year." I expected that, I hardly leave the manor without one. "You must keep the truth of your heritage hidden; your name will be Hermione Granger. I have seen to your paperwork and you will have no issue." Granger…. Granger… Hermione Granger. I kind of liked it. Before he could continue Draco asked.

"What kind of name is that?" his father glanced at him and said

"It's a muggle name." That caught us both by surprise.

"A muggle... I'm going to school as a muggle." I asked flabbergasted. My whole life and my father's was against muggles, how could I pretend to be one?

"You won't be a muggle, you'll be a mudblood" Draco sneered the word.

"Enough " Lucius said to his son and returned his attention to me "this is the set plan your father left. You will do as he says, right?" he asked me, waiting for my confirmation.

"Yes, if that's what he wanted." I couldn't understand why my father wanted this to happen but I let it go. I would follow my father's wishes. I could see Draco seething beside me.

"If she is to play a mudblood how can she be in slytherin." Draco asked his anger clear in his voice.

"She's not" Lucius answered plainly. "She'll be in Gryffindor," Draco's anger climaxed and he looked ready to pop "not another word out of you Draco, it does not concern you" He always was angered by Draco talking back. He turned back to me "my lady thi-"

"I'll do it" I cut him off. "but I want to go shopping today as me" he was going to say something but I didn't let him "be silent" the magic did as I wished and he was silenced "I will do all that you asked for my father, but I WILL spend this last day of summer as me. I know the risks. But no one will bother two children shopping for school supplies. I won't tell people my name. Oh and we are going unescorted. Do you understand?" he nodded "good get out of my sight" Lucius turned to leave pulling his ever silent wife with him.

Maybe that's why they couldn't love me. But I get fed up sometimes too. And if I have the power why shouldn't I use it. Draco chuckled beside me. They mistreated him because he had my favor. The least I could do is entertain him. I turned with a smile and reached for his hand. "Let's go get our supplies"

* * *

><p>Our day of shopping was very fun just to two of us. Until we got to Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions, we were inside getting fitted and a boy comes in. I can't help but stare at him there is something about him that reminds me of my father. Not his looks but his magic. How could his magic be similar to my fathers? His hand went to his hair and I saw a scar.<p>

My eyes widened in realization. He is Harry Potter. I know he is. My father's biggest mistake. I didn't know my father's magic was bound to this boy. Draco started a conversation with him and I fell in to the background watching. When the boy left to meet the waiting giant, Draco turned to me and said "was that who I thought it was." I turned to him with a wince and answered.

"yes he is… I didn't know he would be here. I didn't think I would have to see him… what am I to do about all this. Can I be nice to his face? He is the reason my father is dead." Draco Sheighed and held me close

"don't think about it. We'll watch him. See why he was able to defeat your father and maybe return the favor." He chuckled

"I don't know if I would go that far but I agree we should watch him." We both gazed out the window as Potter walked down the street eating his ice cream, oblivious.

* * *

><p>I couldn't hold in my excitement once we reached the book store. I was all but dragging a not so happy Draco at a running pace. Ahh books. Nothing made me quite as happy as a book store filled with new books. The untold knowlage hidden away in their pages. I hear Draco sigh beside me as he notices how big the shop is, He knows I could be hours.<p>

"well I know where you will be for the rest of the day." He drawled out. "I am going to be in the Quidditch shop, can you pick up my books as well while your here." He asked turning me to face him as my attention was elsewhere.

"yes that is fine. Have fun." I answered in a distant voice, looking around him to the shelves of books. He grasped my chin forcing my eyes to his.

"we will meet back at the leaky cauldron at 6, ok" he asked making sure I paid attention.

"yes, yes that will do, I'll see you then." I answered and pecked his cheek walking into the book shop. Even the smell made me happy. I have a huge library at home but there is always more to learn. I quickly go to get our school books first, so the rest of my time can be spent at my leasure.

The shop was relatively empty, so I was surprised when I was knocked down by someone walking by in a rush."Immm so sssorry" he stuttered as he helped me up, continuing to apologize. I allowed his assistance and was going to reply until I meet his eyes. I felt a rush of power I hadent felt since I was a baby. My fathers power. He too stopped his stuttering when our eyes meet. In a low unstutering voice he said, "My dear girl is that you?" Only the voice didn't come from his mouth but his turbin. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. My dear girl is what my father called me. My mouth was hanging open unsure of how to resond. He quickly without another word grabbed my arm and appriated away. Once there I looked around at my fithy, but secluded surroundings. I looked back to the man, who was unwrapping his turbin.

"Father" I let out in a whisper of disbelief. He didn't answer but continued unwrapping. As he finished he turned and to my surprise there was a second face on the back of his head. The face streached to see me, staring hard, appraising me.

"it is you my dear girl." He voiced weakly. "ahh you are as perfect as I imagined." I could see a faint smile. "you will be attending Hogwarts this year correct." I nodded "good good then I can see more of you," he looked over me again and then looked away almost in shame. "as you can see I have no body of my own and am stuck to this host." I, still shocked, waited for his next words. "but this year will be good for us, I can teach you many things. How have you been treated with the Malfoy's?" he asked. Knowing he expected a verbal answer I swallowed and replied.

"as if I am their Master" I whispered honestly.

"good good, I will be meeting with Lucius soon to review this myself." He came closer to me and touched the side of my face, I could see his features soften. "my dear girl, I have missed you so much" his light caress on my cheek made my heart flutter. Ohh how I missed him. "soon all will be fixed, I have a plan that will work, and then I will have my body back." I could barely hear his whispered voice. Why is he so weak? I reach up and touch his cheek leading him down low enough for me to kiss his cheek. He looked astonished at me. But I understud. For people like us, finding someone who loves you unconditionally is rare.

"rest father, I will see you again soon" he nodded and was wrapped back away. The stuttering host brought me back to the shop. I quickly finished my shopping and went off to find Draco, I had a lot to tell him.

* * *

><p>That day will always be memorable. The first time I can remember meeting my father. The only thing I had prior was some pensive of him, my mother and I, as a babe. But I could always see the love they held for each other and me. Although he wasn't everything I dreamed he would be, he was my father and even through these hard years I'm still his dear girl.<p>

I don't think I could be more excited about school.

* * *

><p>AN: i need a beta! as im sure you can tell i suck at writing english, the sad part is that english is my first and only language... lol message me if you want to help out. i plan on doing weekly updates.<p> 


End file.
